Iceland and Hong Kong's little Problem
by Thousnelda
Summary: Iceland is magically turned into a girl, and the only way to turn him back is for him/her to have to give birth. With his and Hong Kong's family constantly telling them what to do, will they be able to figure this out for themselves? Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter one: WTF England?

It was a relatively normal three-day long world meeting. Today was the first day, and the argument was between Iceland and England; about what no one really cared to pay attention to. After a while of this however, it was finally time for the meeting to be done for the day, so the two of them had to stop.

After the meeting, as England talked with some of the other nations while trying to blow off his argument he noticed Iceland talk with Hong Kong and eventually leave with him. He knew that the two of them were going out, anyone who paid attention could see that, and from what he had heard the two of them really cared about eachother. He grumbled as they left and thought about how unfair it was for the two of them to have a great relationship, while his current one was on the rocks.

Deciding that it was time for him to leave, England left to have dinner. At the restaurant, he ran into China who was sitting by himself. Both being alone for the evening, the two of them decided to eat together. As they ate, the conversation became about Hong Kong and Iceland.

"It's nice that Hong Kong met someone he likes, aru," China began and continued, "but it would be better if he had fallen for a girl, aru."

"Why's that?" England asked.

"Because I want Hong Kong to have kids, aru," China answered. England was confused about this for a moment, but then he thought about how China always did seem to like babies and other cute things.

"But if you want a baby then why not just have your own?" England asked again.

"I'm too old to be raising a kid, aru," China huffed, "But that wouldn't stop me from being a doting grandpa, aru."

China then looked at his cell and decided that it was time to leave and said, "It's probably for the best however, aru. With his luck the mom wouldn't be good enough anyways, aru. Thanks for the meal, aru. See you tomorrow, aru."

England thought about this for a few minutes as he paid and went to a pub for a drink. It was at the pub where he spent the majority of that night drinking, only to leave early the next morning when he was kicked out.

* * *

><p>The next day when it was time for the meeting, England was a complete mess. Still drunk and barely on time, while the other nations were getting ready for the meeting he slammed the doors open and began laughing and yelling hellos at everyone. As he did this, he spotted Hong Kong and Iceland talking and stumbled over to them.<p>

Once he was in-between the two young boys, he grabbed Hong Kong and said, "Hello lad, long time no see. Howv'e ya and your lil' boyfriend been."

"Are you, like, alright?" Hong Kong asked while Iceland simply got annoyed for being pushed out.

England however simply continued by saying, "Ya know something, I remember talking about you last night and yar lil' problem. So I came up with an answer!"

Hong Kong then looked at him confused at what he was saying. As he tried to figure out what his little problem was, England began to recite several sentences in Latin. When England was done with this, He kissed Hong Kong square on the lips.

All the people who saw this, Hong Kong and Iceland especially, where now even more confused and surprised. After a few seconds which felt like hours for the on-looker, Iceland recovered from his surprise and smacked England in the back of his head with a briefcase and screamed, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

The hit to the head was strong enough that England fell over and shortly afterwards fell asleep. Iceland than turned to Hong Kong and asked, "Are you alright?"

"…Ya…," was all he got as a reply.

After this, the other nations decided to go on with the meeting while England slept off his drunkenness on a sofa nearby. The second day of the meeting went by without too many other issues, and soon they were done for the day. Like yesterday, Hong Kong and Iceland then left to spend the evening together.

* * *

><p>It was around ten o'clock when the two teenage nations reached Iceland's hotel room. Here the two of them told eachother goodnight in whispers, knowing all too well that Norway was most likely waiting for Iceland's return on the other side of the door. Ever since they started dating, whenever Iceland came back from a date Norway would always either be in his house or hotel room or he would call Iceland. Even if they tried to make sure Norway did not know about their date, he would still know; which simply lead Iceland to assume that Norway was spying on him.<p>

After the two of them said goodnight, Hong Kong kissed Iceland lovingly and left. Once he was out of sight, Iceland finally went into his room, and like he expected Norway was sitting in the room's armchair reading a book.

"How was your date?" He asked, not even looking up from his book.

"It was alright," Iceland answered while wondering why his brother found it his duty to practically stalk him when it came to him dating Hong Kong. His thinking of this was cut off, however, when his head suddenly began to hurt badly and he became very tired.

Iceland then looked over to Norway and said, "Would you mind going back to your room now, I think I'm going to just go to bed now."

"Not feeling well?" Norway asked glancing up at him. To this Iceland scowled and said, "It's just a headache, I should be fine tomorrow. Now good night."

With this Norway simply marked his spot, got up, walked to door and said goodnight before quietly closing the door.

**Well, what do you think? **

**As always, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter two: Your brother's a sister

It was almost time for the last day of the meeting to begin, and the Nordics were running late. The reason they were running late was because no matter how loudly they shouted or banged on Iceland's door the teenager would not answer. After a few minutes of this, and to stop Denmark before he busted down the door, Norway left and returned from the front desk with a key to Iceland's room.

Now that they had the door open, the four of them entered the boy's room to find him still in bed asleep. Norway casually walked over to the bed and saw that his younger brother looked a lot sicker than when he saw him last. Softly using his hand to see how hot he was, Norway could not help but flicker a smile when Iceland moved his forehead towards the cool hand; just like the boy always would when he was sick as a child. This amusement was then cut short when he felt the very warm fever.

As Norway moved his hand away, Iceland looked as if he was about to wake up, but instead curled into a shuddering ball and mumbled some random words. Was it their imagination, or did his mumbling sound higher pitched than usual? They did not think too much on it though, and shortly afterwards decided to leave him behind. As they left Finland asked, "He doesn't look too good, is it alright to just leave him alone?"

"It'll be better for him here than at the meeting room," Norway said, "If his fever does not go down or gets worse by the lunch break then we can worry."

The four of them reached the meeting room a few minutes late and explained that Iceland could not make the meeting that day; not that too many of the other nations actually cared. After explaining this, the meeting went on as smoothly as usual and soon it was time for lunch. As decided earlier, Denmark and Norway left to check on Iceland; joined by Hong Kong, who had spent the first half of the meeting worrying about his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>When the three of them reached Iceland's room, they were met by the good sign that they only had to knock once before hearing movement. After a few moments of waiting outside, the door finally opened. Here the three of them were met by Iceland, only he certainly did not look like himself.<p>

Iceland looked at them while rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. He then realized that while the three of them were looking at him, Demark and Hong Kong where blushing while Norway looked in shock.

"What's wrong with you-," Iceland began but stopped when he realized how girly his voice sounded. He then looked at them for another moment before rushing to the bathroom where he could get a look at himself. Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door and looked in the mirror; only to have a surprised-looking girl look back at him. He then splashed some cold water on his face before looking again; only to still see the girl, this time however with a wet face.

Iceland carefully grabbed at his silver hair, which was now about France's length. After this, Iceland noticed how loose the shirt and pajama bottoms he went to bed in were, and how because of this he could easily see that he now had about a b-cup. He really did not want to examine further to see if his private parts were also changed, but that became obvious on its own.

As he began to freak out about suddenly waking up as a girl, he heard the others asking him to come out. He ignored them however, and tried to figure out what had happened to cause this. It was then that he remembered the fact that England was muttering some stuff before kissing Hong Kong yesterday. What if he had cast some kind of spell on Hong Kong which caused this? The idea was not too farfetched, after all, England is known for his magic and how else is this explainable?

At the idea of this being England's fault, Iceland became very, very angry. He then quickly unlocked and opened the bathroom door while yelling, "I'm going to kill that asshole!" With that she ran as fast as she could to the meeting room, leaving the other three to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

><p>The majority of the other nations were still in the meeting room eating their lunch, England included, when a slightly familiar-looking teenage albino girl slammed open the doors and leaped at England; knocking him down. The girl then began punching him with all her might while yelling obscenities at him until France eventually pulled her off him. As France tried to hold her away from England, she continued to try struggling out of his grip and yelling to let her attack him. As she struggled, however, her already barely fitting pajama bottoms and boxers began to slip off, which only caused France to get hard and laugh his perverted honhonhon at her struggling. When she realized this, she changed what she was yelling to shrieking, "Let go of me you pervert!"<p>

By this point, Finland and Sweden who were also in the room realized who the girl was and separated her from France. Once the girl was freed, Finland held her in place and asked, "Ice, is that you? My God, what happened?"

It was at this point that Denmark, Norway and Hong Kong reached the room and Denmark said, "That's what we would also like to know."

All of the other nations were confused by this point. It definitely was not every day that a nation turned into a cute teenage girl who attacks England. Due to this, they listened as Iceland said, "Why don't you ask England? After all, this is probably all his fault anyways."

To this they all looked at England, who began to blabber, "That's absolutely ridiculous! I haven't done anything like this in a long time. Why would I want to turn you into a girl anyways?"

Norway stepped in at this point and said, "You were rather drunk yesterday. You may have cast a spell without remembering it. And if that's the case, you will fix this."

"And what if you can't prove I did this?" England asked snidely.

"Then you will still fix this or else," Norway answered.

"Or else what?" He asked, but instead of answering Norway simply glared him down. At last England relented and said, "Fine, I'll see if I can figure out what happened."

After this, Iceland was pulled out of the room by several of the other girls who decided to lend her some clothes that fit, and afterwards they all went back to the meeting.

**As always, please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter three: The shopping date

About one week had passed since Iceland was turned into a girl, and as expected, adapting to the changes was not easy for her or the other Nordics. During the last few days, Iceland had spent the majority of her time at Norway's house while Norway helped England figure out which spell he had used. The main problem with this was that whenever Demark came over to Norway's house to see how things were going he would run into Iceland and end up embarrassing the teenager.

That day's morning was a good example of this. Norway poured himself another cup of coffee and sat down to think about all of this before going back to help England. As he did this, he heard movement from where the guest room would be to the bathroom; meaning the Iceland was awake. Denmark had spent the night over as well, and a couple moments after Iceland closed the bathroom door he left his room and went to the same bathroom. Iceland had forgotten to lock the door, and as soon as Denmark opened the door the house was filled with a loud shriek.

Norway sighed and placed his mug down before leaving to see what happened. When he reached the bathroom, he saw Iceland fully clothed while blushing and yelling at Denmark and Denmark who was also blushing and trying to explain himself. At last Iceland said, "Cripes, can't a person use the bathroom in peace anymore," before marching off to the room she was using.

After they heard the door slam, Denmark turned to Norway and commented on how moody Iceland had become since becoming a girl. To this Norway simply shook his head and went back to his coffee, leaving Denmark to finally be able to use the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Denmark joined Norway in the kitchen and was followed by Iceland. She was wearing her usual attire from when she was a boy; which now was very ill fitting. But then again, the only outfit she had that did fit her was a dress that Seychelles had loaned her; which Iceland refused to wear under the principle that she was still a boy whether she looked like it or not.

When Norway saw the outfit he asked, "When were you planning on getting some clothes that fit you?"

To this Iceland scowled and stated, "I wouldn't need new clothes if you guys would just change me back."

"We're working on that, but it will still take time. Just buy the clothes," Norway said with a sigh. After this Denmark piped in and said, "Yah Ice, or at least a bra, unless you like having people look at your breasts."

This caused Iceland to blush again and cover her chest with her arms. She was then about to say something when Hong Kong knocked at the front door. He would visit them often, or call Iceland wondering how she was. Norway then called for him to enter.

As soon as Hong Kong entered the room, Denmark rushed over to him and asked, "You think Iceland should get new clothes too, right? Maybe something to showcase her new body better?"

"Leave him out of this!" Iceland yelled at them. Norway on the other hand simply shook his head, trying to get the image of Iceland dressed like a girl out of his head. He hated to admit it, but his brother made a pretty hot girl.

Hong Kong then answered, "It wouldn't hurt to wear an outfit that looked good on you."

"Great, so you agree with us," Demark said ecstatically. Norway then followed this by saying, "Then today the two of you are to get her some new clothes."

Hong Kong shrugged and slightly pulled at Iceland's sleeve, signaling that they should then leave. Iceland huffed and said, "Fine, but don't expect too much. Also don't expect me later."

To this Denmark made an "aww" sound to show displeasure at not being able to see her in a cute outfit, but this did not stop the two of them from leaving the older nations behind. For shopping, the two teenagers decided to go to the nearest mall. Here the two of them spent the rest of their morning first going from women's store to women's store, trying on buying several articles of clothing for Iceland. As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying going clothes shopping with Hong Kong; even if they had to argue over practically every purchase, from shirt to socks.

Soon it was noon, and they were hungry. So they stopped for lunch and so Iceland could change into one of the new outfits. This outfit consisted of a white, doll-like sundress as a shirt, covered with her normal brown jacket, brownish leggings and white boots. When Hong Kong saw her in the outfit, he gave her one of his rare smiles due to her cuteness. They then had lunch and spent the rest of the day walking around and treating the time as another date.

When it was time for them to leave the mall, Iceland decided that she should be true to what she said before and wanted to go back to her own home. Hong Kong saw nothing wrong with this, and so the two of them went there. Once Iceland was home, she offered Hong Kong some beer. The two of them then stayed there, drinking and talking about their families. Mostly Iceland complaining about how protective Norway had become. To this Hong Kong replied, "Norway is simply showing he cares about you by making sure you do not get hurt."

Iceland thought about this and took another swig. She then asked Hong Kong, "Well are you planning on hurting me?"

To this he simply gave her an 'only if you want me to' look that sent shivers down her spine. He then answered by saying, "I don't think your brother knows me that well. For all I know he may think that I'm some kind of pervert like France."

Iceland huffed at this and leaned against Hong Kong, who took another drink from his glass. The two of them then continued this, until eventually they kissed and decided that they wanted to go all the way.

**As always, please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter four: Get used to it

After several days of trying to figure out what had happened, England and Norway were finally able to figure out which spell was used. From here, it was easy to find the cure. The cure however did not make Norway happy. According to the book they found the spell in, Iceland would turn back into a boy only after becoming pregnant and going through with all of the terms.

Norway was taken aback at this and began to think that there had to be another way. After all, Iceland was his little brother, and how he saw it that automatically meant that he was too young to have a kid or anything related to that; right? He then began to think about this was all England's fault and had to restrain himself from beating him into a bloody smear.

The room began to grow frigid from Norway's mood when England replied, "I guess it could be worse. At least Iceland's already in a steady relationship."

Norway then left England there in silence for his own house. How was he supposed to tell Iceland this; the girl would blow a gasket for sure. It was early in the morning when he reached his house, and was at first slightly surprised to find no one there. He then remembered that Iceland said she would not return after shopping, and decided to call her cell phone.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong was lying in bed with Iceland curled up against him. As she slept, he carefully brushed one of her curls out of her face and thought of last night. He was a little fuzzy on all of the details due to the alcohol, but he did remember having sex with her. She began to stir, ending with her sighing and hugging him as if he was a stuffed toy; which caused him to smile down at her.<p>

He would have liked nothing more than for this moment to last forever, but it was sadly broken when her cell phone began to ring. She tiredly unwrapped herself, saw that it was Norway and after yawning asked what he wanted.

"I found out how to turn you back," Norway answered. Upon hearing this, she woke up even more and asked, "Really? What do I need to do?"

Norway was quiet for a moment before replying, "Perhaps it would be best if I told you in person. Could you come back to my house later today?"

Iceland was curious as to why Norway would not tell her over the phone, but she agreed nonetheless. After this, she hung up and lied back down with Hong Kong, saying good morning. The two of them stayed there for several minutes before getting ready for the day. Once they were done with this, she asked Hong Kong if he wanted to come with her. He said that he had some business at his house however; and shortly afterwards kissed Iceland and left.

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Iceland reached Norway's house. When she got there, Norway ushered her into his living room and had her sit down. The two of them then stayed there for several minutes before Iceland asked, "So what's the cure?"<p>

Norway was silent for another moment before saying, "Forget about turning back into a boy."

Iceland was shocked about this and replied, "What are you talking about? Just tell me what it is."

"In order for you to turn back you would need to become pregnant and have the child," Norway said before continuing, "That's why I told you to give up on turning back."

Iceland was not exactly sure what to think about this, and was about to ask for clarification when Norway continued by saying, "Look, just promise me that you will not do anything that could lead to you becoming pregnant."

This caused Iceland to inwardly sigh; so he was just in his overly-protective brother mode. Carefully making sure that he would not see, she crossed her pointer and index figure and told Norway, "Fine, if it makes you feel better than I promise I won't do anything which could lead to being pregnant."

Norway then breathed out, believing that Iceland was being sincere and changed the conversation to something less awkward. Shortly after this, the two of them left to hang out with the other three Nordics. This made Denmark happy because it meant that he could see Iceland in a new outfit which made her look adorable. For the rest of the night, the five of them acted as if everything was like before.

**Sorry it's short.**

**Please review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter 5: guess what

It had been several weeks since Iceland learned how to turn back to normal, and since then she had been trying to make do with the fact that if Norway had his way she would always be a she. In all honesty, she enjoyed being a girl almost as much as she missed being a boy. It had even gotten to the point where she hardly remembered her and Norway's conversation.

That changed, however, one morning when she awoke with the sudden urge to vomit. After vomiting, she began to rack her mind trying to think of why she would be sick. She did not eat anything that would have disagreed with her, and she doubted that it had anything to do with her economy or something like that. At this time she then remembered hearing that one of the signs of being pregnant was throwing up in the morning.

When she remembered this, she slumped back against one of the bathroom's walls and allowed the idea to sink in. After this, she began to think about what she was supposed to do now. The first thing she needed to do was find out for sure if she was pregnant or not. So she quickly changed into an outfit and left for the nearest drug store; deciding to first try a disposable pregnancy test instead of going to the hospital.

After buying the test and returning home, she carefully read the directions and used it. She then set a timer and waited for the results. As she waited, she began to wonder what she would do if the test said she was pregnant. She already knew that as soon as Norway found out he would be really disappointed in her and also probably angry that she disobeyed him. But then again, it's not like she had gone out and constantly slept with people in the hopes of becoming pregnant; just with Hong Kong a handful of times.

There was also the issue as to what Hong Kong would think about this. She knew that if she wanted the child, then Hong Kong would be alright with that and support her. But what if he did not want to be a father? He would have the right to not feel ready for it; she definitely did not feel ready to be a mother.

The timer went off signaling that it was time for the results. She carefully picked it up, took a deep breath and looked down at the results. They said that she was pregnant. She stood there in silence for several minutes, staring at the results. As she did this, a knock came from the front door.

Slowly, she walked over to the door and opened it; revealing Hong Kong. He smiled at her and said hello, but instead of returning the hello, she simply allowed him in and told him that they needed to talk. He entered, a little worried about what they needed to talk about, and sat down in the living room. Iceland then joined him in an opposite chair and sat still for several minutes. At last Hong Kong broke the silence and asked, "What's the matter?"

Iceland did not reply right away, but eventually she answered, "I'm pregnant."

Hong Kong was shocked when he heard this, but quickly recovered and rushed over to her. He looked at her straight in the face and asked, "Are you sure?" She nodded, and Hong Kong hugged her tightly; only to then release her not wanting to hurt the baby.

"I can't believe it," He said smiling, "When China hears this he'll, like, be ecstatic!"

When Iceland heard this she quickly said, "No! You can't tell him. Please Hong Kong, don't tell anyone."

Hong Kong thought about this for several moments, trying to determine why she would not want him to tell anyone. At last he asked, "It is mine, right?"

This caused Iceland to look at him, blush, and say, "Wa-what would make you think it wasn't? No Hong Kong, the child's yours; who else's would it be?"

"Then why don't you want me to tell people that I'm going to be a father?" he asked. To his question, Iceland looked away and said, "Norway specifically told me not to get pregnant. He's going to be mad no matter what, but I think it would be better if he did not find out right now."

Hong Kong tried to follow this logic, but he really couldn't. Nevertheless, he told Iceland that he would try to keep the secret.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong decided that if he was going to help Iceland with their baby, then he would need to stay with her. So the next day he left for his home, promising that he would be back later. As he packed at his house, China came by wondering what he was up to. To his question, Hong Kong replied, "I'll be staying at Iceland's for a while, so I came to pick up a few things."<p>

China looked a little disappointed with this answer and asked, "You do spend a lot of time with Iceland now, aru. How long will you be gone, aru?"

Hong Kong did not know exactly how long he would be gone, so he answered, "As long as Iceland needs me."

"Is something the matter, aru?" China asked pryingly. Hong Kong bit his lip, he really wanted to tell China what was going on, but he had also told Iceland that he would not. At last he said, "Everything's, like, better than you can imagine."

When China heard this he made an odd look; it was rather out of character for Hong Kong to act like this. While he was thinking about this, Hong Kong heaved a loaded back pack off of his bed, only to have the zipper break; spilling the contents over the bed. China then looked at the contents and saw a book that caught his attention; a new book on tips for taking care of a pregnant person.

When China saw the book, he picked it up before Hong Kong could and asked, "Why do you have this book, aru?"

Hong Kong was silent while trying to think of an excuse when China continued by saying with a gasp, "That little girlfriend of yours is pregnant, isn't she, aru! When were you going to tell me, aru?"

"Well, she doesn't want a lot of people knowing yet. She still needs to, like, tell her family too," Hong Kong tried to explain. China paid no attention however, instead being too busy thinking about how his wish for a grand-babyish relative came true. He then congratulated Hong Kong and kicked him out of the house; saying that at a time like this he should be with the mother. After this, Hong Kong left to return to Iceland.

* * *

><p>Later that day, China was having a few drinks with Russia when he said, "Today I found out that Hong Kong will be a father, aru. That's so exciting, aru. Though I wish he had been more careful when choosing the mother, aru. After all, what would an ex-Viking delinquent like Iceland know about raising a child, aru? But she is still young so maybe she can learn aru."<p>

As the two of them talked about this and drank, they did not notice that Latvia was also sitting at the bar and could easily hear China's ranting. The next day when he came over to Finland and Sweden's house to play with Sealand, he asked them if they had heard about Iceland's pregnancy. The two Nordics had not and shortly afterwards an enthusiastic Finland called Norway wondering if he had any news on Iceland. Norway, however, was not as happy hearing about the pregnancy as Finland was.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter six: you idiot

Iceland and Hong Kong were surprised to hear someone knocking on the door so early in the morning, but Iceland opened it anyways. She was then even more surprised when she opened the door to find the other four Nordics there, their expressions ranging from Finland's bubbly happiness to Norway's silent glares of anger.

She was about to ask why they were all there when Denmark yelled, "Congratulations, Ice! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

This only confused her even more, but allowed them in either way. As they passed, she noticed Norway glare at her stomach. Once they were all in, Hong Kong entered the room and asked why everyone was there. To answer his question, Norway said, "We heard that Iceland was pregnant and wanted to talk to her about it."

Iceland looked at Hong Kong, figuring that he had told someone. In response he said, "Sorry, China found a book I got and, like, asked the right questions."

She then sighed and said, "So then you guys came to yell at us."

Finland was about to say something, but Norway cut him off and said, "Yes. You promised that this would not happen, so explain yourself."

"It just sort of happened. It's not like I was trying to get pregnant. And it's totally not as big an issue as you're making it," Iceland replied meekly. Everyone could sense the anger rising in Norway when he heard this. He then said while taking a step closer to Iceland, "You're pregnant and it's not a big deal? Think again, the fact that you don't see that proves you're too young for this."

Iceland looked at the other Nordic's faces, only to see that they felt the same way as Norway. She scowled at how they still thought of her as a little kid, too young to do anything. She was about to defend herself when Hong Kong stepped in and said, "Iceland is physically around 16, and a little over 100 years ago she would not have been too young. Besides, it's not like she has to go through with it alone."

Iceland blushed slightly when he said this; she always felt awkward when he stepped in to say something for her. What he said also seemed to make Sweden, Finland and Denmark pause. Norway, however, simply glared at Hong Kong until the poor boy had to back down. He then turned to Iceland and said, "Iceland, stop it with all of this idiocy."

Iceland was getting mad at this point, she always hated it when someone called her an idiot; especially Norway. She then said, "I will when you guys realize that I'm not a little kid anymore and that I can handle things without having to be constantly watched by you guys; especially you Norway. Just stop with your all-knowing, super-protective big brother crap!"

Everyone was silent for several moments until Norway said, "If that is what you want then fine. I hope that you have a normal pregnancy followed by an excruciatingly painful labor which knocks you back to your senses."

Norway then began to walk towards the door with Iceland yelling at him to get out. After Norway was out of the house, the other three followed suit. The last to leave was Finland, who as he left decided to congratulate Iceland whether she wanted it or not.

Once the guests were gone, Hong Kong gave Iceland a hug and held her as she cried. She hated fighting with her brothers, even if they deserved it, and today's fight felt worse than usual. As she cried, Hong Kong led her to the couch where they sat until she stopped.

After about half an hour, she was done crying and Hong Kong's phone began to ring. It was China. The two of them talked for a few minutes before he looked over at Iceland and said, "Teacher wants to know if you can visit later."

She did not have any plans for the next few days, and she also had a few choice words she wanted to say to China, so she agreed to visit. He told this to China and it was decided that the two of them would go to his house tomorrow.

* * *

><p>As agreed, Hong Kong and Iceland arrived at China's house in the afternoon. When they got there, they were surprised to find almost all of the Asian nations at the house eagerly waiting to meet them.<p>

By the time the two of them had said hello and caught up with everyone, it was almost time for dinner. So when China called out for everyone to sit down, the two of them followed suit. As dinner began, China asked for Iceland's plate and had it passed down to him. Once he had it, he began piling food onto it until the plate was covered. He then gave it back to Iceland who asked, "Why did you give me so much…it's too much!"

China huffed at this and said, "Firstly, you should learn to be grateful when someone gives you so much, aru. Secondly, you are too thin as it is, aru. We don't need a too-thin baby, aru."

Iceland scowled at this but otherwise said nothing. She had learned from coming over with Hong Kong enough times before that when at China's house to not pick a fight. Then as she began to eat, he began to critic her on her table manners. It soon got to the point where she gave up at being polite and yelled at him, "Will you just let me eat my food in peace!"

This caught the other nation's attentions, and they watched as China sighed and said, "There's no need to be so emotional, aru. And so much to learn too...It would help if you were more mature, aru."

Iceland began to get up and slap China across the face, but Hong Kong stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pointed to Korea, who was about to jump in his hyper way onto China. As Korea did this, he said, "Come on Anki, you can't expect her to be perfect. And what do table manners have to do with having a kid anyways?"

After this, neither Iceland nor China felt like continuing their argument at that time, and allowed eachother to eat their dinner. Hong Kong and Iceland then left the group afterwards.

**As always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**hopefully it'll work now...**

Chapter 7: Worldly advice

It had been several weeks since their families had learned about Iceland being pregnant, and in that time the rest of the nations had learned this news as well. Due to this, she was not particularly looking forward to the world meeting that was coming up.

She knew that if she wanted to stay at home Hong Kong would be alright with it, but she was more interested in meeting up with her brothers. You see, since she and Norway's argument the others had for the most part left her alone, the only contact being an occasional phone call from Denmark and Finland. The fact that Norway had not contacted her since then was making her nervous. Was he still angry with her? So, knowing that they would be at the meeting, she decided that she would attend.

When the two of them walked into the conference room, they found the usual scene of the majority of the nations talking to their friends and ignoring them; so far alright. Then Korea spotted Hong Kong from across the room and began to yell at him to get his attention. His yelling successfully got both Hong Kong's attention and also the attention of the majority of the other nations.

In a matter of seconds, the two teenagers found themselves surrounded by the others nations; all of them either wanting to gawk at girl Iceland, congratulate them on the news, or give them their two cents. They were so surrounded, that the other Nordics and several of the Asian nations could not get to them. At last Norway and Denmark got to the point where they began to simply pull the others out of their way to make a path.

The Nordics were unable to talk however, because as soon as they reached Iceland Germany called that it was time for the meeting to begin. The two teenagers then reluctantly parted so that they could sit with their families.

After this, the meeting went on as usual, except for the fact that people began passing messages to eachother. This began with Finland sending Iceland the generic "how are you" text message. Soon Denmark saw this and since he was seated right next to her, began to write messages on her piece of paper.

Iceland sighed and played along; after all it was less awkward than listening to France's idea of having a giant orgy to fix all of the world's problems. Several minutes later, she was surprised to find a message passed over from Hong Kong asking how she was. She blushed and sent a reply. Then when she looked over she saw that not only the Asian family had started passing notes, but also several of the others.

Germany had realized this, and after watching a blushing and angry England throw a wad of paper at France decided to call the meeting to an early lunch break. Before anyone could try surrounding her, the Nordics then rushed off to lunch with Iceland in tow. The five of them went to a smaller restaurant where they knew the others would not follow and sat at a table. Once there, they ordered their food and began talking about their normal conversations.

By the time their food arrived however, the conversation had turned to lecturing Iceland about what she should do now that she's pregnant; mostly from Denmark, Finland and a little from Norway. In all, Norway did not say too much to Iceland, but the fact that he did talk with her made her feel a little better. Due to this, she tried to take their advice without too many outbursts.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the meeting to resume, so they went back to the conference room and sat down. Iceland then looked over at Hong Kong and noticed that there was a slight amount of annoyance on his usually emotionless face. Seeing this, she texted him asking, "What's the matter?"<p>

She watched as he pulled out his phone, read the message, and responded. A few moments later she received a text saying, "Nothing much. I ended up having lunch with England and a bunch of his other ex-colonies."

"That sounds tiring," Iceland responded.

"It was, especially since everyone wanted to give me advice on how to help you with this pregnancy thing," he answered truthfully. This caused Iceland to sigh comment, "Ya, I had the same thing happen when I was having lunch. Only with me it was just my brothers."

"Not to mention confusing," he added, "So after you have the child am I supposed to make sure you help with it right away or not?"

The two of them continued their conversation well into the rest of the meeting; only stopping when it was time for Iceland to give her status speech. After she was done with this, she sat down and became very tired. Due to this, she ended up falling asleep for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p>The next thing she knew, Norway was shaking her shoulder, telling her that it was time to leave. She nodded and looked around to see where Hong Kong was; only to see him surrounded by his family and leaving. He looked back at her and tried to get out of the group, only to be stopped by Taiwan who was talking about how they could see eachother later.<p>

It was not until later that night that the two of them were able to meet up, but by that time Iceland was already fairly warn out. So after a few minutes of talking, he kissed her goodnight and allowed her to go to bed.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter 8: Keep Off!

It was the second day of the meeting, and after getting all of the advice from their friends and family Hong Kong and Iceland was not excited to spend another day with them. Wanting to spend as little time there as possible, they made sure to arrive the exact minute the meeting was to be called into order and both tried to avoid as much contact with the others as possible.

At first this strategy worked, and they were able to get to the first break without too much annoyance. The problem came during the break when Iceland was getting up to talk with Hong Kong. As she got up, she bumped into a large mass; Russia.

"Hello little Iceland," he said with a slight hum in his words.

Iceland swallowed and replied, "Hello Russia, can I help you with something?"

From the other side of the room, Hong Kong could see Iceland and Russia talking. He did not take his eyes off of them, and when he noticed her slight movements of discomfort he began to move towards them. By the time he had almost reached them, he heard Russia reply, "Give me the baby, Da. You're still young and a baby would just make you grow up too fast," Russia then leaned in to Iceland and continued, "Or you could think about it as payment for all the money I gave you a few years ago."

When Hong Kong finally got to them he pushed Russia away from Iceland and said as threateningly as he could, "Stay away from Iceland and our baby."

This simply caused Russia to chuckle and walk over to his usual group. By now many of the other countries were whispering to the others around them as to what had happened. Hong Kong then began glare at anyone who so much as looked at them for too long. At last he stopped this when he felt Iceland tug on his shirt and whisper to him, "Let's just go."

With that said; the two of them left the room, the building, and the block the building was on. They then found a quiet park and decided to stay there for the rest of the meeting.

* * *

><p>After they left, the whispers of the other countries turned to full-out shouting matches between themselves; especially between the Asian nations and the Nordics. This shouting match began when they overheard China say, "This is all Iceland's fault, aru. She always has lead Hong Kong down the wrong path, aru."<p>

"Ya, but I'm pretty sure Hong Kong isn't the little saint you think he is," Denmark began, "Besides, no matter how you look at it he was the one who got Ice into this mess."

"Hey now, it's not fair putting all the blame on Hong Kong," Korea stepped in, "I mean, it takes two to tango."

"And h' seems t' h've no probl'm t'k'ng r'sons'b'l'ty for knock'n h'r up," Sweden chimed in.

"Well one of them has to. After all, if they don't then they'll never get to do anything!" Taiwan said bluntly. This caused several of the members in the two families to pause for a few moments. They then broke off their debate when Germany said, "Right, I think it's time for this break to end and get back to a different topic."

* * *

><p>After the meeting, the two families went off to find their missing member, and after a few minutes found them. After doing so, the two teenagers were dragged off with the rest of their families and went to dinner. During dinner, they were each given the same kind of speech; Norway to Iceland and China to Hong Kong.<p>

At the end of their speech, China told Hong Kong, "And remember; if Iceland or especially Norway tells you to do something you think is wrong then don't do it, aru. Understand, aru?"

"Ya, I suppose," Hong Kong replied; not showing if he was still paying attention or not.

At the end of Norway's speech he told Iceland, "And remember; if China or any of Hong Kong's other relatives gets on your nerve it is alright to hit them with all you might. If they get upset you can easily blame it on your hormones. Understand?"

"Ya, I get it," Iceland answered; past the point of caring.

**Yes, I know it's short. The next one should be longer. Hopefully you liked it anyways!**

**What Sweden is saying: "And he seems to have no problem taking responsibility for knocking her up."**

**As always, Please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters**

Chapter nine: I have a question…

Hong Kong was excited; even if it was not obvious to anyone who just met him. Today, he was going to take Iceland to the doctor for their first doctor's appointment for the baby. They were going to hopefully find out so much about the child; even if he did not know for sure what to expect. To make sure that Iceland was ready for the appointment, he made her a large breakfast and did not wake her up until everything was perfect for her. During breakfast, he then made sure that she ate enough for the two of them.

After breakfast, the two of them talked a little and mostly just relaxed until it was time for them to go. On the way there, Hong Kong had to constantly stop himself from speeding off to the hospital. Once they were there, he then was told to wait anxiously with Iceland until a nurse called for her.

When this happened and the nurse called Iceland, Hong Kong wanted to come with her. The nurse however told him that he would need to wait in a different room while they ran a few tests. He was not a fan of this idea and tried to get past the nurse, but he stopped this when Iceland told him that it would be alright. Soon he found himself in a small room with white walls littered with posters. It did not take him long to get bored of the room and wonder where Iceland was, but he remained in the room anyways; hoping that she would return soon.

After what felt like far too long a time, Iceland was finally reunited with Hong Kong. He looked her over to make sure she was alright, and after confirming that she was they sat down and waited for the doctor.

It was not for several more minutes that a plump, young woman walked into the room. She looked at the two of them, and with a slight smile said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Barin. I'll be your doctor for the rest of the pregnancy. So this is your first meeting correct?"

"Ya," Iceland said anxiously. Dr. Barin then looked at several charts and began to ask them if they had any questions. The two teenagers were not exactly sure what they were supposed to have questions on, so they said "no."

After this, the doctor went on to explaining some of the things that the two of them could look forward to, what Iceland should be doing to help with the baby, and other things along those lines. She then gave each of them a piece of paper with slots to fill out.

"What's this for?" Iceland asked.

"Oh, it's a check list for any conditions or health issues that run in either of your families. We give it to all expecting parents to fill out and return, so if there is an issue we can have an idea of what to expect it to be," Dr. Barin said.

"Is there an issue?" Hong Kong asked.

"Not that any of the tests we run are showing," the doctor answered, "As I said, everyone expecting gets one to fill it out."

* * *

><p>The meeting ended shortly after this, and the two of them then went home. When they were home, they decided to start on with the family history sheet; simply to get that over with. Shortly after starting it however, Iceland looked up and asked, "For immediate relatives who did you put?"<p>

"I just put China, England and Taiwan. Why?" Hong Kong replied.

"I don't know if I want to count all of my brothers or just Norway. This is confusing," Iceland complained while skipping to the next question.

After this there were several minutes of quiet until Hong Kong asked while showing Iceland his sheet, "Hey, Ice, do you know what this word means?"

"I don't even know how to say that," Iceland admitted, "Let's just look it up."

They then began to Google search the word and all of the others, only to become even more confused. At last Hong Kong saw that Dr. Barin had given them her phone number, and decided to ask her. She answered and was soon bombarded with a large amount of questions. After several minutes of trying to sort through their questions, she said, "Look, why don't you simply make a list of anyone you guys see as a relative and then a list of any illnesses you or any of your relatives have had that isn't because of your economy or natural disasters or along those lines, alright?"

Hong Kong and Iceland thought that this was more reasonable and agreed to it. They then began on the two lists, and were quickly onto the second one. Again they had to pause and try to remember all of their relatives past illnesses; which in several cases spanned over a thousand years.

Deciding that they would not get all of them by themselves, they decided to call the people they knew who would know that; China and Norway.

Iceland decided to call Norway first, and after explaining what he needed Norway told him everything that he could remember. This lasted for a good hour, with the two of them sorting through if it would count or not and going as far back as before the Viking days. After the hour, she thanked him and hung up.

Hong Kong then called China, and spent the next two and a half hours listening to China give him a three page list of everything that had happened to every single person he could think of that would have any kind of importance in Hong Kong's life. As the last half hour came on, he looked at Iceland, who during this time had consumed a snack, taken a nap, and was now looking at him wondering when the phone call would end.

At this point Hong Kong hurriedly said good bye and thanks; giving the excuse that Iceland needed him for something. He could hear China's huff of being cut off during his rant, but Hong Kong ignored it. He then looked over to Iceland and found her looking over the list. The two of them sighed in unison and decided that this had to be more than enough for the doctor.

**Ya, the end of the chapter isn't that strong, so sorry about that.**

**As always, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter ten: What do you want?

Several months had passed since their first doctor's visit, and now Iceland was five months pregnant. During this time, they had been visited and called by their friends and families; all wanting to know how Iceland and the baby were doing. It was on one of these occasions when all of the Nordics were together that the question was asked.

"So Ice," Finland began, "Do you guys know the baby's gender is yet?"

"Not yet, but we should know after next week's appointment," she answered.

"I see. I wonder what kind it'll be," Finland went on thinking.

"You know, as awesome as another nephew would be, it could be cool to have a little niece," Denmark thought out loud.

"I bet the baby will be cute either way," Finland went on to declare.

"A boy'd prob'ly be e'sier for ya," Sweden commented.

"What would you and Hong Kong like?" Norway asked.

"I don't really know," Iceland commented, "we haven't really talked about that."

"Really? Aren't you guys at all excited to find out?" Finland asked.

"Well, ya I guess. But us wanting a certain gender isn't going to stop the kid from being it or not," Iceland tried to say defensively.

"Well I guess everyone has the right to think things differently," Denmark said with a slightly disappointed sigh. After this, the subject was dropped and they went to the next one.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong was having tea with China and Taiwan while Iceland was with her family. As they talked, China asked, "So any news on the baby, aru?"<p>

"We have another appointment, like, next week. We'll probably find out if it's a boy or girl then."

"Really, aru?" China said ecstatic, "I hope it's a boy, aru. Boys are better, aru."

"No, the baby should be a girl!" Taiwan said, "There's totally not enough girls in our group."

This caused China to huff and look at Hong Kong. He was simply looking at them while drinking his tea. At last China asked, "Well, which do you think is better, aru?"

Hong Kong did not really care whether the baby was a boy or girl; he just wanted the baby and the mother to be healthy after words. That's not to say that he did not have his preference. At last he gave a slight smirk, looked up at the other two and said, "It's a secret."

With this answer, the two others caused a disappointed sigh and went back to talking about something else.

* * *

><p>Hong Kong met Iceland later that day at her house, exhausted from the drive to and from Asia. Iceland was also tired from her visit with her brothers, so the two of them decided to just order out for dinner. As they ate, they began to talk about what they did with their families. During this time, Iceland turned to Hong Kong and asked, "Which kind do you want; if you could choose?"<p>

He thought about it before saying with a slight smile, "I want a little boy who looks exactly like his mama."

This caused Iceland to blush, which she tried to hide by looking down while eating.

* * *

><p>It was soon time for the next appointment, and as Dr. Barin had promised, they hooked Iceland to an ultrasound machine to see the baby. As she looked between the screen and her papers she said, "Everything is looking good. The baby is maturing well, and I can identify the sex of the baby. Do you want to know what you're having?"<p>

The two teenagers looked at eachother for several seconds before turning back to the doctor. Iceland then gave the woman a nod of approval, and the doctor said, "You'll be having a boy."

Hong Kong was extremely pleased with this news, and hugged Iceland out of happiness. He then pulled out his phone and began to text his family about his future son. Iceland saw this, and could not help but laugh at how emotional the usually emotionless Asian was acting.

The two of them then went home and found the answering machine full of questions from their friends and family. They sighed and decided to ignore this, preferring to spend the rest of the day together doing nothing of too much importance.

**As always, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eleven: Everyone else is involved, why not us?

France looked over towards the Nordics and frowned a little. Due to the meeting being in London, Iceland's family had talked her into coming, saying that it was not too far away from her house. This was of course true, but she was also seven months pregnant; so shouldn't she be taking it easy? The poor girl certainly looked stressed to France, and he would have gladly walked over there to give her a back massage if Hong Kong had not walked up to her and sat down.

As the world meeting began and went, France could not help but watch the two teenagers, which then lead to both Spain and Prussia joining him. At last Spain nudged the other two and said, "Those two sure look tired. Why are they even here?"

"Most likely their families told them to," Prussia said snidely. He had learned from living close to them for so long that the other Nordics could be very pressing to their younger sibling. England then gave the three of them a death glare for interrupting his speech, so the three of them decided to have this conversation later.

It was soon time for the morning break, and as usual, France decided to use the time to talk with England. This time however, he had a motive other than to flirt with the blond. After greeting him, France asked, "Tell me Angleterre, you talk with Hong Kong, non?"

"Yes, why," England began before narrowing his eyes at France and asking, "What exactly are you thinking of?"

"Now, now, you just always have to think badly of me. For you information, I was simply wondering about those two," France said while waving at Iceland and Hong Kong for the last part. England then looked over to them as well to see them being lectured by the two families about something. He then asked, "What about them?"

"Well, any idea why they're here?" France asked.

To this England shrugged and said, "We'll the two still have their duties to their people. To be honest, I'm also a little more surprised about Iceland being here than Hong Kong. I guess she was talked into waiting on her time off."

Shortly after this, the meeting was called back into session. The meeting continued on as usual, with France, Prussia and Spain constantly looking at the two teenagers. As they watched the unaware couple, the three of them had multiple plans going through their heads.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the three countries met in a local bar and began to talk over a plan for the two of them. As they drank and began the conversation, Prussia said, "From what I heard, their families had been constantly and unawesomely pushing in their ideas on the two of them."<p>

"I guess that could explain their stress," Spain said in thought, "But their families just want what's best for them, so is that really bad?"

"Qui, it is a problem; especially for their relationship," France said firmly.

Prussia then sneered and said, "Completely looking over what the stress could do to the kid and going straight to their love life. That's just like you."

"What can I say; I am the country of amour," France said, "As it is you bring up a good point about the baby. So now we have two reasons to help them."

"And what are we supposed to awesomely do?" Prussia asked.

To his question, Spain said, "I think I know where this is going. I'll go get my van tonight."

"Non Spain. If we start our plan during the meeting then the whole world will be after us. We'll already have several frightening countries after us as it is."

"So then when?" Spain asked, "and where and what exactly after we get them?"

They then watched as Sweden and Finland walked into the bar, the two Nordics ignored them and ordered a drink. Even so, the trio huddled closer and finished talking about the rest of their plan.

The next day of the meeting continued as it usually did. Like the other day, the trio stared at the two teenagers, thinking of the plan they had made for them. Oh, how they were looking forward to the following week when they brought their plan into action.

* * *

><p>Roughly one week had passed since the world meeting, and Iceland and Hong Kong were finally able to have some time to themselves. They were lying in bed, blinking as the morning sun woke them up. They wished that this moment could last forever. Then the door bell rang. Sighing, Hong Kong got up to answer the door.<p>

When Hong Kong opened the door, he was surprised to find France, Spain and Prussia standing there smiling at him. The next thing he knew, one of them threw a bag over him as another one pushed him over. Iceland heard the struggling and came over to see what was wrong. France than grabbed hold of her, blindfolded her, and lead her out the door. As he did so he said, "Do not worry Iceland, this is all for the best in the end."

France then opened the back of Spain's van and forcibly sat her down and buckled her in. While he was doing this, Prussia shoved the trapped and disorganized Hong Kong into the back with Iceland while Spain started the car. Then as quickly as it had happened, they were off.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the break…**

Chapter 12: Our plan

Norway placed the phone down with a sigh. He had been trying to reach Iceland all morning, but it seemed that neither she nor Hong Kong was answering their land line or cell phones. The uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong was also not making things better.

Deciding to check on them in person, Norway left for Iceland's house. When he got there, he found the house deserted and signs of a struggle around the doorway. Coming to the conclusion that something bad had happened, he continued his search and found evidence that they were taken. He then left the house and called the other Nordics to tell them what happened. After this he began to look for them.

* * *

><p>Iceland awoke with a start when the van stopped. The two of them had been in the back of Spain's van for who knew how long and it looked like they were finally at their destination. It was several minutes later when the trio opened the back so that they saw that it was night outside. The two teens were then more or less pulled out of the van and rushed into the closest building, into an elevator going up several stories, and into a room; all of this happening too quickly for them to even get a good idea of their surroundings.<p>

Once they reached the room, the trio left the couple in there and quickly locked the door. Now that they were alone, the couple looked over the room. It was rather spacious, with a large bed, a dresser already filled with clothes, a television, a small refrigerator filled with different kinds of snacking food, a bathroom with everything they would need, and a phone.

Iceland went straight to the phone while Hong Kong tested the door and checked the window; both well locked. When Iceland looked at the phone she noticed that it had been modified so that only one number could go through it. She tested it and was greeted by France.

"Why'd you kidnap us!" Iceland yelled at him.

"Oh, hello Iceland. I suppose you could say it was to help you two," he responded.

"How is this supposed to help us?" She asked exasperated.

"Calm down, moi Cherie. Think of this as a vacation for just the two of you. And if you ever need anything you can just ask with this phone. Now you two love birds get comfortable." France said and hung up.

Iceland replaced the phone with a sigh and lay down on the bed. She was then joined by Hong Kong who pulled her into a hug. He could tell that the day's events had royally pissed her off and was now exhausted due to it, and he also knew that he just being tended to calm her down.

After a while of just laying down there, Hong Kong said, "Wherever we are, we're in a decent sized city."

Iceland simply nodded to this and again when he continued, "We might as well get comfortable, we can't do anything else right now."

* * *

><p>One week had passed and the two of them were still being kept in the room. Like what France said, if they needed something all they needed to do was use the phone and one of their captures would bring it to them. They had also learned that the room was littered with spy camera's; which made them angry and stopped them from getting as "comfortable" as the trio probably would have liked. They usually passed their day together trying to entertain themselves, but soon they became bored of the room and wanted to leave. So they came up with a plan.<p>

The next day in the afternoon, Iceland went under the covers as Hong Kong picked up the phone. Like all of the other times, France picked up and asked, "Bonjour, what now?"

"Iceland is going into labor early," Hong Kong responded, trying to sound as convincing as he could. It apparently was convincing enough, and soon the other end went dead. A few minutes later, the sound of multiple people trying to unlock the door was heard outside. As they fiddled with the door, Iceland was able to get out of the bed and ready for the rest of the plan.

When they were finally able to open the door, the trio was met by Hong Kong's feet and fists as he knocked them out. Once they were knocked out, the two of them took whatever they had on them, which consisted of their money and a pair of keys, tied them up and left them in the room.

Now free, the two of them took the car that the keys started and tried to find out where they were. After driving to a hotel, they found that they were in Quebec. It then took them a moment to realize where exactly that was before deciding that they should think of what to do now. They knew that Iceland should probably not fly home due to the fact that she was only a couple weeks away from beginning her ninth month; which meant they were stuck. This did not bother them too much however, after all it may be fun to disappear for a while. At least then they could be alone without any other nations getting in their way.

With this thought in mind, they checked into a hotel and settled in, both promising to not tell their families where they were unless it was an absolute emergency. This would work, and who knew, it sounded a lot better than going somewhere and being told that they were doing everything wrong.

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13: Help

It had been several weeks since Norway realized that someone had kidnapped his sister, and he was still determined to find her and the people who took her. He would also most likely help Hong Kong; if they were in some danger…maybe. Let's just say that Norway still held a slight grudge against the boy for knocking Iceland up.

So far however, the most he could figure out was that France, Spain, and Prussia had more or less dropped off the face of the earth around the time Iceland and Hong Kong were kidnapped. To Norway, this was more than enough evidence to blame the three of them. Now his only problem was discovering where the trio had taken them.

To get the answer for this question, he decided to ask Canada. Since the boy was dating Prussia and was related to France, it seemed possible that he would know their whereabouts. So off to Canada's house he went.

During Norway's search for Iceland, China was doing the same thing; only he was looking for Hong Kong. China had called Norway shortly after finding out about the kidnapping, and learned about the incident from him. From there he began his own search, but after several weeks of it he needed a break. So he decided to visit his vacation home in Canada.

* * *

><p>Iceland gave out a contented sigh as she cuddled more with Hong Kong. They had been stuck in Quebec for a little over a week and were thoroughly enjoying the fact that no one was bothering them. No random visits, no having to listen to their brothers tell them what to do after the kid's born, no work; it was an ideal surprise vacation.<p>

Hong Kong began to shift so he was looking at her more and kissed her good morning. There was then a moment of pause as they blushed at eachother. He then asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess; all things considering. Why?" Iceland asked while heaving herself into a sitting position.

Hong Kong paused again then said, "Well, I was thinking that it had been, like, forever since we…you know. I know you're not supposed to because of the kid, but um…"

He was then broken off when Iceland began to laugh a little light-heartedly at him and kissed him. She then gently pushed him back down and said, "All right lover boy, but not too long. Also I'm topping."

Hong Kong blushed again and nodded. They then began until Iceland gave out a painful sounding squeak. When he heard this, he stopped and gently got Iceland to sit on the bed. He looked her over to see that she looked in pain and was panting slightly.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"…I-I don't know. I just suddenly felt this sharp-," she stopped when another sharp pain came, causing her to crumple into his arms. He held her and tried to think of a reason what was wrong with her. He realized what was wrong shortly after when he felt the blankets become drenched in water.

Quickly springing into action, he grabbed the phone and called the lobby. When the receptionist asked what they needed, he told her the situation, and soon the two of them were on their way to the hospital in an ambulance.

It did not take long for them to reach the hospital, and soon Iceland was in a room being prepped for labor. The doctor told Hong Kong that he could be in the room as well to support her, and for a while he did this. But after about an hour into it he had to leave and get some fresh air. He did not realize just how much pain Iceland would be going through and the whole situation was simply making him more nervous. As he stood outside the room, he decided to break his and her promise and called China.

* * *

><p>China was enjoying the quiet day in Quebec when he ran into Norway. When they met, China asked, "What are you doing here, aru?"<p>

"Looking for Iceland," He answered, "From what I heard, France, Spain and Prussia took them and brought them to this city."

"Wha-well that makes sense, aru. Any other news, aru?"

"No. Have you heard anything from them?" Norway asked. China was then about to respond when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at the sender to see to his surprise that it was Hong Kong.

Without wasting any more time he answered and said, "Where have you been, aru? Do you know how worried I've been, aru? Where are you, aru!"

"A-a hospital," Hong Kong replied.

"Are you alright, aru? What happened, aru?" He asked, it was not too often that Hong Kong stuttered.

"Iceland went into labor and now she's in a lot of pain and I don't…I'm worried," Hong Kong replied.

"Don't worry aru. Everything will be alright, aru. Can you tell me where the hospital is, aru?" China said. In response, Hong Kong told him the address of the hospital and hung up when a nurse called for him.

After China returned his phone to his pocket, Norway asked, "What was that about?"

"Hong Kong called aru. Apparently Iceland went into labor and he's worried, aru," China said while trying to hide his concern. When Norway heard this he turned slightly paler and went with China to the hospital.

**Next up: get to see the little baby =)**

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 14: The baby

Iceland awoke in a daze to find himself in a bed surrounded by white walls. He then looked around, and saw Hong Kong standing by China and Norway by the doorway. As his vision became less blurry, he was able to make out that China was holding something wrapped in a light blue blanket. He was about to call over to him when the other Nordics came into the small room; making it seem even more crowded.

"Hey, Norge! We got your message," Denmark proclaimed. Finland then looked over to the bed and saw that Iceland was awake and asked how he was feeling.

When Finland said this, the others also turned to look at Iceland. Then again before he could answer Denmark remarked, "Hey, you're a guy again."

This comment made Iceland reach up to his face and look over his body to see that he was in fact a he again. At last Iceland said, "I guess I am."

Hong Kong then took the covered bundle from China and took it to Iceland. As he did this, several of the other nations hovered around as Iceland got his first look at his little son. The boy was rather small, with very pale skin and hair-color like Iceland's. The child's eye-color however was a lighter brown which would most likely darken to Hong Kong's color.

He then let out a little yawn and fell asleep in Iceland's arms. This in turn caused the majority of the others to give out an "Awww."

"Do you guys have a name picked out yet?" Finland whispered as to not re-awaken the baby.

The two teenagers looked at eachother and again at the sleeping child. After a few moments, they nodded to eachother and Iceland said, "We had a few names in mind, but I think the name Aaron suites him best."

The other nations repeated the name and made expressions ranging from "Whatever you're happy with" to "Why Aaron?"

* * *

><p>The next morning Iceland was able to leave the hospital. The entire time there, they had been bombarded by not only their family but also several of the other nations who heard the news; making the two teenagers wish for their vacation back. As it was, they had to wait several days before being able to finally go back to Iceland's home with their little Aaron, so they did get some kind of extension on their break.<p>

When they did get back, they were both expecting the house to be a total mess; after all, there would have been no one to clean up the mess from the Bad Friend Trio kidnapping them or from Mr. Puffin. Surprising them both however, was a spotless house. Neither of them knew who had cleaned it, but was happy with it nevertheless.

After looking over the house, they took the already sleeping child to his room and laid him in the little crib they had for him. Aaron then stared at them for a moment as if wanting to say, "Why did you put me in here," before falling back asleep.

Hong Kong and Iceland stayed in the room for a while, simply watching the sleeping infant. After a while Hong Kong whispered to Iceland, "Things are going to be really different from now on."

Iceland nodded and whispered back, "It's sort of too late to turn back, so I hope you feel up for it."

Hong Kong then wrapped his arms around Iceland and said, "I am if you are."

Iceland turned around to face Hong Kong and kissed his boyfriend. The moment was going perfectly until Aaron gave out a cry. They then turned back to the crib with a sigh and Iceland picked him up. He looked at Hong Kong and said with a kind smile, "I am."

**Ya, a short and not too great ending to the story. Hope you all like it! I could also be persuaded to make a sequel to this if there is enough of a demand.**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
